


Just Like That

by iknowhowyoukiss



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 6.17, :), Awake, Canon Compliant, F/M, Post Episode Fic, Smuff, because sometimes you don't want to get into the mechanics of it all, poetry porn, smut glitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 12:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknowhowyoukiss/pseuds/iknowhowyoukiss
Summary: The diamond on her ring finger catches the moonlight, a glittering promise of a lifetime of teamwork and devotion and love between them. And just like that, their house feels like home again.





	Just Like That

It’s late by the time they make it home, bones weary and feet heavy as they trudge up the steps of their porch with their hands tightly clasped together and Emma leading the way. There are a million thoughts all jumbled and disjointed in her head -- things to do, a wedding to plan, her death to prevent, a town to protect. Her parents. Her son. A hunk of wood tucked away in the pocket of her coat that she still doesn’t know the purpose of.

But the only thing she can focus on is Killian’s palm pressed against her own and the way his thumb won’t stop moving back and forth along the curve of her finger. It makes her mouth tug up, makes her turn towards him the second he clears the door and shuts it firmly behind them with a nudge of his boot.

He smiles back -- that boyish smile that never fails to melt her insides, where one corner of his lips is just a bit higher than the other and his dimples are more creases in his cheeks than dents -- and he shuffles a little further into her space, the tips of his boots bumping lightly into the tips of hers.

And just like that, her world feels right again.

And it makes her pounce.

Her body collides with his, knocking him back a few paces as she reaches up and winds her arms around his neck. She steals the surprised gasp that spills from his lips with the eager press of her mouth, but he doesn’t seem to mind, not if the way his own arms settle across her waist while he opens beneath her is any sort of indication.

It’s not just his mouth, though, it’s his heart as well -- exposed and vulnerable and loving beyond belief. Here. Real. _Hers_.

Her chest is so tight, full of love so staggering, she can barely breathe, and in the end, where she had been the one to start this, to attempt to quench her insatiable need to touch him and hold him and _feel_ him _with_ her, she’s the one that stops.

He’s the one that stays, hovering over her lips with their forehead resting together, making her grin so big her cheeks hurt when his nose brushes sweetly against hers.

(He’s the one that _stays_.)

“ _Emma_ ,” he breathes, her name a soft puff of air that tingles over her mouth and tempts her to kiss him again.

She merely smiles again, hands smoothing down his chest, fingers playing idly with the lapels of his jacket before giving them an inviting little tug. He takes the hint, allowing himself to be pulled along with her backwards gait while she leads him towards the stairs. It’s only there that she releases him, hand slipping back into his as she begins the climb to the second floor.

The stairs creak beneath their feet and the sound of their boots fill up the empty space, but it’s all familiar, comforting noises that she welcomes, especially after the unnatural quiet that had been present just days earlier, when Killian had disappeared and she had allowed her demons to pick her apart and plant seeds of doubt in her mind.

There’s no doubt now, just his kiss pressed to her knuckles, right above where his ring sits (and will sit forever, thank you very much), and her hands, quick and sure as she pushes his jacket from his shoulders, and their mouths, coming together once more.

He’s in a mood, she can tell by the way he won’t let her rush, nipping affectionately at her bottom lip and the exposed line of her neck, her collarbone through the thin material of her blouse as he catches her wrists with hand and hook and draws her hands from the work they’re attempting to do on the buttons of his vest. Heat simmers beneath her skin and she gives an impatient huff that makes him chuckle against her lips when his mouth slides over hers again.

“Eager, are we?” he wonders, after he’s kissed her so good her toes have curled in her boots and her knees feel a bit weak.

“I missed you,” she replies. Simply. Honestly.

He pulls back to look at her, blue eyes searching, moving all over her face as if to memorize her right now, just like this. Then his hand is there, cupping her jaw while his thumb drags over her lips, the curve of her cheek.

She’s seen that look thousands of times, the one where it seems like he thinks she hangs the moon, and it never fails to trap the air in her lungs, or make her heart swell until it feels near to bursting.

He’s on her in an instant, body flush against hers, mouth hungry and restless, and confirming that he had missed her too. But he doesn’t pick up the pace, content to love her with just his lips, just this kiss, in the dim light of their bedroom.

And just like that, she feels steady again.

The slow unraveling continues from there -- the band pulled gently from her hair, his vest hitting the floor with a whisper of a rustle, her shirt drawn up and over her head in one easy motion.

One by one, piece by piece, until there is nothing left between them but warmed skin and the heat coursing through their veins.

The exploration following is even slower but done in equal measure -- wandering hands and greedy mouths pulling gasps and breathy moans from the other, chasing after that delicious high.

Inch by inch, bit by bit, until they are both a quivering mess of anticipation and need.

She didn’t realize how _starved_ of him she’s felt these past few days without him -- his touch, his affections, his love, _everything_ \-- and she tells him as much with another heavy, frustrated sigh and tug against his hair when he draws her to the brink yet again with that wicked, wicked mouth but denies her the fall.

“ _Killian_ ,” she begs. “ _Please_ -”

She needs him, and she loves him, and she wants him, and-

He places a kiss to her inner thigh, her stomach, and over her heart as he slides up her body, silencing the maddening thoughts of unfulfillment in her mind. His lips brush against hers -- once, twice -- soft, reverent pecks, and then he’s there in the cradle of her thighs, shifting and pressing and slipping home with a groan she can’t help but match as she claws desperately at his back.

Her legs wrap tightly around his waist and she lifts her hips in welcome, delighting in the familiar stretch and burn that ignites sparks everywhere inside of her. Her body jerks when he bottoms out, and that’s all it takes before her back arches off the bed as she clenches tight around him and shatters into blissful nothingness.

He meets her on the way down, hips thrusting almost languidly as he peppers her face with more kisses.

“Stay with me, Emma,” he asks. “Stay with me.”

As if she could do anything but.

She reaches up to drag his mouth back to hers, and this time, she follows where he leads.

The aftermath is a blur, a snail’s pace return to reality -- but it’s hard to mind when she feels Killian’s heart against her chest, beating to time with hers, and guiding her back to solid ground.

Or rather, the solid bed beneath her back.

She giggles at that, dragging a hand roughly over her face as Killian lifts his head from her neck to look at her. His smile is sleepy, sated, and so stupidly happy, it makes her heart ache.

“Did I miss the joke?”

She grins at that, shaking her head and reaching out to rest her hand on his face. She traces over the scar on his cheek, the dimples coaxed out by his own smile.

“No joke,” she answers, taking a deep breath and sighing contentedly. “I’m just glad you’re back.” She draws her foot up his bare calf, making his brow arch in that ridiculous way of his. “Really, _really_ glad.”

“Me too, love.”

He stares at her a moment more, chin resting over her heart, and then he’s rolling them over, taking her with him and drawing her into his side. She takes the opportunity to throw her leg across his, the way she’s done every night since they’ve moved in here -- the way she _couldn’t_ do the last two nights when he’d been gone.

With a slight wave of her hand, their bedroom lights flicker out and his amused chuckle is soft against her hair. This has become routine too, using her magic at her convenience, when she’s too lazy to abandon his warmth just to turn off the lights. His lips are even softer as he presses them to the crown of her head. She smiles in the dark, reaching for his hand to twine their fingers together.

“I love you, Emma,” he says.

She tilts her head up at that, so her eyes can meet his in the shadows. The smile she treats him with says she knows, while the kiss she drops to his fingers says she loves him too. She kisses him on the mouth for good measure, lingering only a little before she settles back down, their joined hands over his heart. The diamond on her ring finger catches the moonlight, a glittering promise of a lifetime of teamwork and devotion and love between them.

And just like that, their house feels like home again.

_Fin_

 


End file.
